Runaway Rose
by CaptainDepresso
Summary: Set after 'Love Fades, Mine Has' Rose runs away, young and stupid, she meets a boy she believes can cure her sadness, boy was she wrong. Flash forward two and a half years, Rose and Rider have just gotten a divorce Rose is fed up with the abuse, but can she outrun her past to make a better future for her children? R&R.
1. Chapter One - Suprise Arrival

Runaway Rose

Chapter One

"You don't get it do you? I'm done. I've been done for years!" I shouted, throwing the closest thing I could find- in this case, a tv remote- at his head. I propped Brylie's head up on my shoulder, making sure she didn't wake up. Rider advanced, his drunken state making him stumble and trip over the disastrous mess that was our floor . I backed away as he grabbed the hammer from the table swinging it with an obvious miss; I grabbed Mika's hand and ran out of the house. I heard the door slam but didn't look back, helping Mika into my Ford Explorer I buckled him into the seat, quickly strapping Brylie into her carseat as well. I heard the door open and hit the banister with a sickening crash. I reached for the key on my necklace and ripped it off, breaking the metal clasp as I did, jumping over the glove box I shoved the key into the ignition and floored it out of the drive way, but not fast enough, Rider grabbed the passenger seat door and swung it open, leaving him flying around trying to get in. I slammed on the brakes and leaned over, prying his fingers off of the door, I shoved my foot down on the gas with that the door shut and we were off. Leaving Rider and his abuse behind us.

Mika looked up at the rear veiw mirror, "Momma where are we going?" I looked back at my three year old son and smiled, his dark brown hair and eyes reminded me so much of his father it hurt.

"We're visiting some old friends baby, we'll be there in a few hours it's okay, just go to sleep." After getting a good distance away from the house I pulled into a gas station. I got out of the car, walking to the trunk and popping it open, I unzipped one of the large duffel bags that I'd managed to get into the truck while Rider was out at the bar, its contents held Mika's favorite blanket and one of Bylie's sleeper. After successfully changing and arranging the back seat into somewhat of a mobile nursery we were on the road again, heading to the place I swore I would never go back to.

…

I pulled up to the court gates around four in the morning, we'd been on the road for two days and the kids were getting fussy. Mika looked over at the castle like buildings, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open, the same reaction I had when the Academy had me and my third grade class come here for the first time. I remembered it fondly, it was the first time I'd gotten Lissa to prank a teacher, she'd put super glue on Stan Alto's bus seat, demobilizing him while I painted the back of his head blue. I drove up to the guardian station where I saw someone I didn't expect to see: Eddie Castile. Boy he'd grown up, the boyish face he had when I had left was now trimmed into a scruffy bearded man who wore a plan black guardian outfit. He was talking to a female guardian I didn't know, when he looked up. Shock registered first, then he excused himself from the woman, walking up to the car. I rolled down the window giving him my best smile. "Sup Castile?" I said, in my most normal voice, as if I'd never left.

"Is this some sick joke, where's Ashton?" He said, looking around him, then back at me. "Rose, Rose Hathaway, the girl who disappeared." his voice had gotten a lot deeper sense the last time I'd seen him, I nodded, waiting for the reaction. His smile stretched half way to Canada, he flung open the door and pulled me out, Squishing me into a giant bear hug. I tapped his shoulder, basically saying; 'Can't breathe'. He let go, the smile still being on his face. "Were the hell have you been, I remember coming back from a mission and everyone was said that you were gone no explanation, not that I didn't expect it, Rose is kind of an impulsive soul." He leaned against the door, running a hand through his shaggy hair. I just shrugged my shoulders as if it were expected.

"I'm back now that's all that matters." I said, with a breathless laugh. I heard Brylie start fussing in the back and ducked under Eddie's arm, opening the door I let the girls out of their seats, picking Brylie up and turned back to a shocked Eddie.

"Hathaway's a mom, thought I'd never see the day." He said, smiling down at Mika. "Hello, I'm Guardian Castile." He said, holding out a hand, Mika took it in his small hand, shaking it like a business man, just like his father. Eddie must have noticed, because he gave me a glance. "He sure does look a lot like.." I cut him off.

"Me." I said, I knew he didn't get buy it, it was written all over his face. Eddie laughed, looking at Brylie in my arms.

"Rose has been getting busy." He commented, I gave him a light glare. He chuckled, holding up his hands. "What're you doing back here anyways?" He asked, holding his finger out to Brylie, she gripped it with her tiny hands, examining it closely. He laughed.

"Needed a change of scenery." I said, smiling down at Mika who was kicking at the air.

"Well the group is all still here, even Jill." He said, a smile in his voice when he said her name I looked up at him with the 'look'. He laughed, holding up a ringed finger. "Last January, you still owe us a wedding gift." I was shocked, little Jill Jailbait was married.

"I'm so happy for you." I said, smiling. He nodded signaling for the guardian at the booth to open the gates.

"If you plan on staying for a while you'll need to go see the housing office, they basically give away rooms now, that's down the main street then just park your car in guardian headquarters, tell them Sergeant Castile allows it, they'll let it slide. Then just make your way down the side street from there and Amanda should help you." He smiled once more down at Brylie then back up at me. "We'll have to get everyone together later for dinner or something." I nodded, not looking forward to seeing everyone all at once. A thought occurred to me, and I put a hand out on his shoulder, "When you say everyone.." I asked, looking down and Mika then back up at Eddie, who nodded.

"Yeah Rose, he's here, He spends most of his time around Lissa." I slumped my shoulders, expecting that.

Court had expanded sense I'd last been there, it use to just be one main street then buildings, this was basically like a town now. But guardian HQ was in the same place it's always been. After parking and verifying with an unhappy older guardian I got the kids into the stroller and set off down the street.

It wasn't long after I had Brylie that I got my figure back, my body is like a rubber band, it stretches then it snaps right back to its normal skinny curvy state, I was wearing a leather jacket on top of my Kiss tank top, with my dark wash skinny jeans and high top plain black converse. My hobo bag was flung over one shoulder while I pushed the stroller; on my wrist were two bracelets that had Mika and Brylie's names inside of a little silver heart on each. My Rayban's sat on top of my head while I pushed the door to the housing open.

As I walked in a burst of warm air hit me, it wasn't cold outside but it wasn't exactly warm either. I had Brylie in a pink GAP jacket with a little cowboy type dress; she had on fuzzy pink socks that I found rummaging through her diaper bag the other day. Marcella wore a print sweatshirt with black leggings and UGGS. As I walked up to the front desk a lady with light brown hair looked up from her glasses and smiled. "Can I help you?" She asked, her voice was feathery light I could barely hear her.

"Uh I'm looking for Amanda…Eddie sent me." I said, not sure of her last name. She nodded and took out a big book.

"I'm Amanda, Castile sent you so I presume this is his favor." I shrugged lightly nodding. What favor? She looked down at the two in the stroller and smiled. "Yours?" I nodded smiling down at them as well. "They're adorable."

"Thanks." I said, placing my hand on the counter. "So how does this all work? Do I have to pay or something?" I reached for my wallet but she shook her head.

"No you're covered, I'll get you your key and there should be a nursery in there are you familiar with the Guest housing? I nodded, remembering how Lissa and me would get sent there when Tatiana favored Lissa, Amanda disappeared in the back to fetch the key. Minutes later she arrived back holding a silver key and a pack of papers. Handing them to me she explained. "The papers are just for general information; we need them by the end of the week." I nodded, thanking her. I heard the door chime as someone walked in, turning to leave I saw who it was, I froze.

"Viktoria?" I asked, staring at the young woman in front of me, who was, until just then rifling through a stack of documents that were thrown up in the air when she heard my voice. Her brown eyes widened and her arms were around me in a millisecond.

"Roza?! Oh my God Roza!" She screamed, her Russian accent was heavier than Dimitri's use to be, but still just barely there. It hurt to be called that, I hugged her back regardless. Viktoria's eyes were still wide when she pulled back and looked down at my legs where Mika was holding on tightly. Viktoria was far from dumb, she knew right when she saw that face that this was Dimitri's son, I didn't blame her I'd seen pictures of him, they looked like twins. Viktoria looked up at me then back down at Mika, then over at Brylie who was more like Rider, with her hazel eyes like mine and blackish hair. Viktoria stepped back, examining me for any more information. "Let me show you to your room." She said, pulling on my arm, I followed, pushing the stroller.


	2. Chapter 2 - You're Back?

Runaway Rose

Chapter Two

When Viktoria and I reached the room, I slipped the key into the slot, turning it. As I pushed the door open and pushed the stroller in, Viktoria followed in, shutting the door behind her. After taking Brylie out of the stroller and setting her down on the bed where she flailed around and whined before giving up and sticking her fists in her mouth, I turned to Viktoria and sighed, I had a lot of explaining to do. But as I turned around I saw Viktoria on the ground playing with Mika. "He really does look a lot like Dimika." Viktoria said, looking up at me and nodding. I shrugged and sat down opposite of them.

"That sort of thing happens when it's their child," I said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes at me and settled on my bruised arms.

"Christ Rose, what did you get into?" Viktoria asked shaking her head. "A month after you disappeared Dimika called us, enough shock that no one told us he was alive more so that you had run off, we thought you'd loved each other." I was awestruck, Dimitri called them? To see if I was there? Viktoria saw my look and nodded, "We tried to look for you, thinking that maybe you got lost in Novsbrik or something, no such luck." She sighed, tucking a piece of Mika's hair behind his ear, he wore it long, like his father but had my natural wave so it only really went to the nape of his neck. I decided it's better to tell now than later.

"I thought about going to Baia, I did, but then I remembered how much you hated me for separating you from that boy and I just couldn't barge back into your lives." Viktoria looked like she wanted ot interject but I cut her off. "Viktoria, I know you love me, I know your family loves me, but I couldn't do it, not after Dimitri came back. You should have seen it Vik, he hated me. He would avoid me at all cost and when I did finally talk to him he told me;"Love fades, Mine had." It was to hard to ignore and I couldn't stay there. I had to start fresh." I took a breath and explained how I'd met Rider at a local bar before I knew I was pregnant," I hadn't been drinking just looking for a person to stay with over night he seemed nice so we hit it off. Then after three weeks of tying the knot he started hitting me I was four months along by then, and he beat the crap out of me. After I had Mika I thought things would get better, but it just got worse, he said that I'd have to pay twice the debt for him to keep his hands off Mika." I wiped a tear, looking at my little boy. "I couldn't let him hurt Mika Viktoria, it was the only tie I had to my old life. My baby boy." I said, sighing. "Then about a year ago I got knocked up, and he didn't hit me through the whole pregnancy. I thought it was looking up again, but the only thing that happened after was getting thrown down stairs and burned with cigarettes. So I decided, once Brylie turned three months old, we would run, we would run and we would never look back. And that's what I'm doing, I'm not looking back." I said, the last sentence determined.

Viktoria looked at me, her eyes filled with tears as she hugged me. "Oh Roza, I'm so sorry." She said, nearly sobbing into my shoulder. I patted the back of her head before she moved back.

"What are you doing in the states Vik? What about Baia, nothing happened did it? Everyones okay?" I asked, getting worried. But she smiled and shook her head.

"No everything is fine, I'm a court Guardian. Dimitri put a good word in for me and I'm an intern right now I've been here for about six months." She said proudly, I smiled at her. I was proud, even if Dimitri hated me, I still loved his family with all my heart. "As for family, they are moving down here next week. Baia is nice but the Belikov's are moving onto much better things." She said smiling.

Mika yawned and we both laughed, deciding that it was better to put the kids down and talk over dinner, I was starved. Viktoria picked up Mika while I moved to the bed and picked up a lolling Brylie. We walked into the nursery , surprisingly equipped with all the necessary things, two cribs, both able to be taken down into a toddler bed. After laying Brylie in her cot and Mika in his bed I shut out the lights, walking to the living room with Viktoria. Who was on her phone ordering two large pizzas, what can I say? The girl knows me.

As we ate our pizza we talked about where I'd been, when I found out about Mika and how I got away. We also talked about her family, what was happening around court, Tatiana had suffered from a heart attack and died months ago, they still haven't settled on a ruler, Lissa was running and was doing surprisingly well. Dimitri was Lissa's first guard, never left her side. Lissa was also getting married next month to none other than Christian Ozera.

"Huh.' I said, I knew it would always happen, but I figured Lissa was too much of a goodie goodie to get married to young.

"Yeah." Viktoria said, stuffing the crust into her mouth. Her phone buzzed on the table and she sighed. It was mid morning, she reached across, looking at the screen. She picked up once she saw who it was. "Belikov." She answered in a guardian voice. I watched her expression change to annoyed. "Yea I'll be right there." She said, hanging up. Looking at me with a hint of regret. "I gotta go, there's a meeting and everyone has to be there."

I sighed, nodding my head, I remembered hating getting called down to the guardian offices, mostly because it meant slave away in the sun for hours. "See you around Viktoria." I said, burping. Even though I was older it didn't affect my manners, Viktoria laughed, hugged me and was gone, shutting the door behind her.

…

Later that day after Mika and Brylie woke up I decided to take my chances, getting out of the apartment and going for food. Loading Bry in the stroller, I took Mika's hand and led him out into the dusk of night, the kids never seemed to be quite normal, they always enjoyed staying up and night and sleeping during the day. Walking around the tiny town we picked out a little diner on the corner, as I walked in my eyes found the back of a Russian's head instantly. I cringed, thinking about walking out before the waitress walked out to us and spoke, a smile on her face. "Three?" She asked, adding "A highchair, and a booth." She finished, grabbing a child's menu and a regular menu, beckoning us to follow her. I took Mika's hand, "Come on Mika." I said, ushering him towards the booth. After settling him into the highchair I locked the stroller, sitting down.

I heard the door chime, my eyes swept to the door as I saw a wave of platinum blonde hair glide through, with the face of my best friend. She smiled as she found who she was looking for, meeting Dimitri half way to their table, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek. It wasn't a romantic kiss, it was just a gesture she had been taught in her royal lessons. I tried to keep her nearness to me from her, blocking out my mind completely, I knew she felt it, I saw the pain on her face.

Lissa POV

Rose was blocking me from her again, it always seemed that she did that when something major was going on. After letting go of Dimitri I sighed, sitting down at the table. "How is it going Dimitri?" I said, true concern in my voice.

"We've looked everywhere, she isn't in any western or southern state, I know you want her back Lissa, but it's just not that easy, she all but dropped off the face of the earth four years ago." He said, he looked tired, I knew he wanted her back too, he just never admitted it, he had tried moving on, every girl it was the same, sent home after the first date. He wasn't well, he was working too hard to get her back but his mind was set to it.

"Maybe she's…maybe she's somewhere else, like you know, in Germany or something.." I said, sounding hopeful. Dimitri shook his head, smoothing out his hair.

"We've got people looking everywhere, even Abe had his guys checking out Russia, she just dropped off the radar." The waitress came to drop off our waters, along with the appetizer, I thanked her as she walked off. We were seated near the kitchen, hearing everything going on.

"Yeah she's strange, she looks far too young to have two children." Our waitress said, thinking they were safe from customer ears in the kitchen.

"Well looks like court is becoming bloodwhore central." Said another.

"No kidding, she could have been a good guardian too, I think she went to Saint Vlad's with us, poor girl dropped out and ran off without a word." That piqued my attention, apparently Dimitri's to. I glanced around the restaurant, my eyes bugged out at what I saw near the window booth.

Rose POV

I watched as Mika stuffed waffles into his mouth, laughing. I had held a bottle up for Brylie as she drank her formula. Eating my own omelet when I saw a blonde head pop up over the men at the next table. Dammit.  
I looked towards the window, knowing it was too late. Lissa stood up already, walking over to me.

Her eyes were watery, behind her was my tall Russian. I shook myself mentally, _They don't want you Rose! They basically exiled you! _I looked up her, my face stone.

"Yes?" I asked, my voice flat. I was not going to give into her just because she was crying, she deserved it for not defending me, or standing by me when I needed her.

"Rose..?" She said, her voice squeaking.

"Yes?" I said, again, emphasizing the question again.

"…Is it really you?" I Sighed, annoyed. Flicking my eyes to Dimitri, he looked pained. Good.

"Yeah, it's me, that's the name, Rose Hathaway." I said, pulling the bottle out of Brylie's mouth. I'd noticed Lissa look at Brylie, then at Mika, then a second glance at Mika, then at Dimitri, then back at me.

"B…but.. you left, when did you get back?" she asked, her eyes filling with more tears.

"Yesterday." I said, pulling Brylie onto my lap for self control. If I lost it, nothing would end well. I saw Dimitri looked down at Mika, I don't think his eyes had left him sense Lissa pointed it out. His chocolate brown eyes were the same, his hair was slightly longer than before. I sighed internally, looking back at Lissa. "I have to go, I have paper work to get done." Lissa shook her head.I knew she would refuse in her attempt to keep me here.

I stood up, I'd apparently tripped over a bar on the booth, because before I knew it me and Bry were heading for the ground, I screamed, not for me but because Brylie's head was exposed to the marble floor. But before we hit the ground, Dimitri had his arms around us, pulling us up into his arms. I felt the spark, flinching back from it. Holding Brylie's head I pulled away from his iron grasp, the flash of hurt I saw in his face was almost enough to make me turn back. I saw Lissa, stunned at the encounter.

"I have to go." I said, putting Brylie in the stroller. She had started fussing about I was scared that she may have gotten whiplash or something. Pulling Mika out of the highchair I tossed a twenty on the table. Nodding at Lissa and Dimitri before walking out with Mika.

As we walked, Brylie started crying, Mika walked up front with her, cooing at her as she quieted down.

I saw my break, ducking into a crook between shops, I sat down against the wall and began crying, sobs raked at my chest as I thought about who and what I'd just seen. I spent years blocking him out, years trying to forget the electrifying feeling he gives me, and all it took was that one touch, that one time of seeing him, and I'm hypnotized, lost in the feelings that my heart was throwing out. I looked over at Mika who was watching me with his own teary eyes. I held my arms open, "Come here baby." I said, he walked forward into my open arms and I hugged him, he patted the back of my head and spoke softly. "It's okay mommy."


End file.
